


Sunday Mornings

by writingformadderton



Category: Madderton, Rocketman (2019), Taron Egerton - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: Apologies, Bad Mood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton
Summary: Richard wakes up being in a bad mood and gets into an argument with Taron. After getting rather rough with T he leaves the house to run some errands, only to come back and find Taron talking sweet things about him on the phone.
Relationships: Madderton - Relationship, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 32





	Sunday Mornings

The mid-morning sun streamed in through the kitchen windows, brightening the entire room. Richard loved Sunday mornings; he and Taron stayed in their pajamas for too long, ate absurdly large breakfasts, lounged on the couch giving each other sickeningly sweet sticky kisses. It was like something straight out of a romance novel, their Sunday mornings, and it was Richard’s favorite part of the week. 

That particular Sunday, however, Richard had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. He had a headache, his agent had sent over a script he was supposed to read, and they were woefully behind on housework. He was slightly grouchy before his feet hit the floor, and as he padded into the kitchen he was thinking of nothing but the mountain of things he had to do. He busied himself with making coffee, his mind running. He wanted to snuggle with T on the couch all day, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

Taron heard the water filling the coffee pot, and he looked towards the kitchen. “Morning, love,” he said, pushing himself off the couch and joining Rich in the kitchen when he saw that he was awake. He smiled and took Richard in his arms, planted a soft kiss on his lips. Richard smiled into the kiss weakly and buried his head into Taron’s shoulder briefly. 

“Mornin’,” Richard murmured, trying not to shove himself away from Taron. He broke apart from the embrace gently continued to make coffee. Taron looked at Rich with a slight frown on his face. It wasn’t like him to pull away; not on Sunday, not on any day, really.

“Everything alright?” Taron asked, and Richard nodded from behind, reaching up into the cabinet to get two mugs. 

“Everything’s fine, love. I just have some things on my mind,” Richard muttered. Taron nodded, deciding not to push the issue. Richard was the sweetest man that Taron had ever met, but when he was in a mood, he was in a mood.

Richard turned around, two mugs of coffee in his hands, just in time to see Taron returning the milk to the fridge and taking out the cream. Richard passed him the mug, watched as Taron dumped his cream and sugar into it, and then returned to the living room and sank down in front of the television. 

“What are you thinking for breakfast, love? I can do pancakes or waffles, or…” Richard had been taking his turn rifling through the fridge while he was talking, pushing around the contents and taking inventory. He grabbed out the milk and took a long drink from the carton, immediately turning around and spraying the mouthful into the sink. He gagged, the taste of spoiled milk lingering in his mouth. 

“Alright?” Taron called out lazily, his eyes trained on the T.V. as he took a long sip of his coffee. 

“No, Taron, not alright!” Richard snapped. Taron whipped his head around and looked into the kitchen. Richard looked at the carton of milk in his hand, spying an expiration date from two weeks ago. Richard ambled into the living room. “I just took a huge drink of spoiled milk. Didn’t you just put this back in the fridge?” 

Taron shrugged, taking another sip of his coffee. “I might’ve, can’t really remember.”

“You can’t remember? You just did it, I watched you,” Richard snapped again, stalking back into the kitchen angrily and dumping the chunky milk down the sink. He gagged at the smell. 

“Okay, well if I did, then I’m sorry…” Taron said warily, watching Rich dumping the milk. 

“You never notice this kind of stuff, Taron. I mean, you’re 30 years old and you can’t throw away the expired milk? Christ,” Richard muttered, filling a glass of water and swishing it around, trying to get the bad taste out of his mouth. 

“Hey.” Taron came into the kitchen, crossing his arms over his chest. “Listen, I’m sorry for putting the milk back instead of tossing it, but you need to calm down. It’s not a big deal.” 

“You’re not the one with a mouthful of gross milk, are you, though?” Richard said, turning to face Taron, crossing his own arms. 

“No, I’m not, but you’re being a little rough, don’t you think?” Taron said, narrowing his eyes. 

“I don’t think I am. It’s not just this, you know? It’s…there’s laundry stacked to the ceiling in the laundry room, Taron. And the bathroom needs to be cleaned, and the tables need to be dusted, and you don’t see any of it. I’m not your mother,” Richard spat at him. Taron’s cheeks flooded with pink, with anger, with embarrassment. 

“No, you’re not my mother, so I’m not sure why you’re talking to me like you are. Cool it, Rich, it was an accident,” Taron said, his voice going low, starting to get irritated. “I know you’re in a bad mood for whatever reason, but you don’t have to take it out on me.” 

“I’m not taking anything out on you. You’re bloody infuriating sometimes, you know? I have to do everything around here, I swear, or it just doesn’t get done!” Richard pushed past Taron and went into their bedroom, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He came back out, grabbed his wallet and keys. “I’m going out to get more milk since no one else can do it,” he groused. 

On his way out the door he looked back, briefly, and saw Taron standing there, motionless, in the kitchen. Hurt had flooded his eyes and it felt like a punch to the gut. Somewhere through the cloud of annoyance and anger, normal, level-headed Richard remained, and he knew he should go back in there. He knew he should go in, grab Taron, plant kisses all along his cheeks, apologize over and over until the look of anxiety and anguish was gone from his boyfriend’s eyes.   
Instead, he slammed the door on his way out. 

The entire time Richard was at the store, his stomach was twisting with guilt. Being out in the bright daylight, the hustle and bustle of a weekend morning surrounding him, made him see what an arse he’d been. His anger faded more with each step, replacing itself quickly with shame and sorrow. He’d never spoken to Taron that way before. They’d been dating for eight months, living together for two, and he’d never once so much as raised his voice to him. And the truth was that it had been easy to do that. 

Despite his outburst about everything Taron didn’t do around the house and how frustrating it was, Taron made it so easy to love him. He was sweet and affectionate, always ready for a cuddle. He knew what to say at the right time, and was always comforting whenever Richard needed him. He didn’t deserve the love that Taron showered on him, not if he was going to treat him the way he had that morning. 

Richard paid for the groceries and hurried home, eager to get there and apologize, or at least try to. When he got home, he let himself in and was about to call out for Taron when he heard his boyfriend’s voice coming from the living room. 

“Yeah, everything’s alright. Doing well, yeah. He’s…he’s bloody amazing, Jamie, I swear. I didn’t know I could love someone like this. He’s so kind, and thoughtful, and gentle. It sounds crazy, but I didn’t know how important it could be to have someone treat me gently. I know it sounds sappy, but…he feels like home to me. Rich feels like safety and security, and home. No, it’s not perfect, I mean, we just had a rather awful row this morning, he’s out at the store right now. But in the past, with other people, arguments like ours would’ve sent me running for the hills, I’d have been packing my bags and figuring out my next move. But with him…I’m just waiting for him to get back so we can figure it out. He makes me want to be better.” 

The feelings of guilt in his stomach mixed with the overwhelming feeling of love that he had for Taron, and he couldn’t wait anymore. He went into the living room and sank down on the couch next to Taron, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on T’s shoulder. Taron rubbed slow circles on Richard’s back. 

“Listen, Jamie, I’ve got to go. Lovely to hear from you.” Taron clicked off the phone and set it on the coffee table. “Welcome back, bubs,” he said quietly, continuing to rub circles on Rich’s back. 

“I’m so sorry,” Rich said, his voice muffled from the way his face was buried into Taron’s shoulder. “So, so sorry.” 

“I know,” Taron said quietly. “You’re stressed, it’s okay.” 

“No,” Richard said sharply. He sat up so he was facing Taron and looking him directly in the eye. “No, T, it is never okay for me to talk to you like that, ever. I won’t do it again, darling, I swear,” Rich said earnestly, the slightest of tears shining in his eyes. 

“I know you won’t,” Taron said, relentlessly sunny, and Richard could tell he meant it. He knew that Taron believed in the good in him, believed in the overwhelming good in everyone and everything but especially in Rich, and his heart swelled. Taron took his hands and pressed them against Richard’s cheeks and kissed his forehead; Rich couldn’t help but smile. 

“How can you forgive me? I was such a prat to you,” Rich muttered, taking back his place on Taron’s shoulder. Taron leaned his head against Rich’s gently. 

“Because I know you won’t do it again. Look at you, you’re a big baby,” Taron said teasingly, and Richard smiled. “But in all seriousness…you acted like a jerk, it doesn’t make you a jerk. I know you love me, bubs. It’s the first time you’ve ever spoken like that to me, and if you say you won’t do it again, I believe you,” Taron said simply. 

Richard kissed Taron on the neck gently, then moved up and kissed him full on the lips. “I’m glad you believe me,” he said quietly, staring into Taron’s eyes.


End file.
